


Christmas Wrappings

by CriticalAbuse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Challenge, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalAbuse/pseuds/CriticalAbuse
Summary: Amidst wrapping presents for Christmas, Daisy Johnson has a surprise visit from Robbie Reyes.





	Christmas Wrappings

**Author's Note:**

> Very last minute Quakerider one shot for Christmas and **wow** does it show.

“ _Son of a bitch!_ ”

Hissing sharply through her teeth, Daisy stuck her thumb in her mouth as a red line of fresh blood swelled. After suffering from many a fractured bone, stab and even a gunshot wound that would have actually proven fatal whilst in the field if it weren't for the closest thing short of a miracle, Agent Daisy Johnson would of course be finally brought down by a papercut in the relative safety of the Playground's recently rebuilt rec room, right under S.H.I.E.L.D.’s very own nose no less. As her own worst enemy sometimes--

“Hey. Dais?”

“Robbie? Sorry, I didn’t think anyone would be up yet--”

The loud crinkling of paper and the abrupt silence that followed betraying her initial spike of panic at the prospect of being caught, Daisy looked up from her makeshift wrapping station on the coffee table and over to the door. Now partially ajar, Robbie stood in the threshold, half in and half out of the room with his broad shoulders clad in his signature leather jacket easily filling the narrow space. Revealed by the tell-tale aversion of his gaze, Daisy knew he didn't like the thought he was potentially interrupting despite how much in the past few months she explicitly stated he wasn’t and that this was a public space, available for anyone and everyone to use.

“Everything alright in here?”

“If by alright, you mean I'm totally paying for leaving all my wrapping to the last minute… Perhaps not my best work, but given I'm on a tight deadline after how busy we've all been.”

Surveying the mess of paper and tape that was her current work in progress, Daisy knew she should have gone with the ~~easy~~ sensible option that was gift bags with no wrapping involved. After all, going on four years now worth of birthdays and Christmases, Daisy still couldn’t wrap for shit no matter how hard she tried. Every year she promised herself she was going to rival if not outdo Simmons in the gift wrapping if not the gift giving department, with there deliberately nothing gluten free in sight presently on the table. _Sure_ , Daisy knew it was the thought rather than the aesthetics that counted but--

Between growing up in foster care and never spending more than two years in one place, Daisy had never had a real Christmas. Not that meant she nor any of her foster families had never tried, especially when she had still been young enough to believe in the big guy as well as her chances of being adopted one day, but-- Well, Christmas traditionally was all about family and after never feeling like she was a part of one until after she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. thanks to her team and the addition of the Reyes brothers a few years later--

Door softly clicking shut, she didn’t see nor hear Robbie close the distance between them until the whites and tongs of his shoes were stepping into her field of vision.

“What? Come to get a better view of the disaster that is my wrapping skills, Reyes? If you were hoping for a sneak peek, too late. I’ve already finished yours so--”

“You got me something?”

“Of course I got you something.”

Instantly picking out and picking up the offending gift from the neatly arranged pile beside her – everything all painstakingly chosen by hers truly amidst the countless field missions and mounting piles of paperwork in the last couple of weeks leading up to Christmas which was now literally only hours away despite her annual attempt to preplan and get ahead, Daisy slowly stretched and climbed to her feet. 

“I mean, why wouldn’t I? You’re part of the team now and I--”

Breath hitching in the back of her throat, Daisy came face to face with a small perfectly wrapped present held in Robbie’s hands. While she couldn’t see the message written on the nametag, if it was anything like the rest with its crisp lines and neat folds without so much as a single crease in sight-- Completed by a silver ribbon and even a hand-tied bow, it presumably had been hidden behind Robbie's back when he had been stood in the doorway; Daisy's eyes drifting upwards to hold his gaze and--

“Please tell me you didn’t wrap that.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Is that an okay you _didn’t_ or okay you _won’t_?”

“Does it matter? Either way, it's for you.”

“Really? For _me?_ Honestly, Robbie, you really shouldn't have and _how_? I mean, then there's _mine_ that's--”

A mess of wrinkles and tape without so much as a nametag, every year Daisy knew without fail she would manage to forget something, but this year, as long as that something wasn't the mistletoe hanging above both of their heads and the way Robbie was currently smiling down at her...

“Merry Christmas, Daisy.”

“Merry Christmas, Robbie.”


End file.
